


Michael

by kazosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Unabashed smut. Reader was “picked” by Michael. They have a sex/hate relationship. They might eventually like one another, but neither one is worried about that. They have needs.





	Michael

The building had been abandoned for years. At the end, it had been too big and opulent to maintain properly, falling to disuse, disrepair and eventual abandonment. The only reason it was still standing was that the local historical preservation committee had been trying to save it. The papers plastered on the exterior of the property told you all about it and you’d had plenty of time to read them. The gothic interior still held some of the original furniture, big, heavy furniture that would have been difficult to move. You’d had plenty of time to think on what the building had been in its prime, it must have been quite a sight to see.

You were draped across one of the over-sized chairs watching Michael work on the other side of the room. You’d asked him before to build a fire, but archangels didn’t feel the cold that was ever-present in the building. It also didn’t stop him from demanding that you wear the satin shift and nothing else. There was no way you were going to let him see you uncomfortable, there were other ways to get warm.

[Originally posted by devoiddean](https://tmblr.co/ZYjxun2cvB8ZA)

Michael was going on and on, enjoying hearing himself talk. His clothes and hair were always perfect. He looked like someone straight out of Peaky Blinders. You doubted that Michael knew what that was, but you appreciated the effect nonetheless. He looked good and he knew it, the smug prick. Every now and then, you would catch his gaze shifting to you and you decided to use that to your advantage.

You’d played this game before and it was always exciting. Michael was a wildcard and you never knew what version of him you were going to get. There were times where he was so wild he was almost animalistic, other times he almost seemed like a different person because he could be so tender. Letting your leg slip down from where you were lounging in the chair, your satin shift slipped up your leg and barely covered your hip. You arched your back and stretched your arms over your head, groaning loud enough for Michael to hear you.

Looking in his direction, you saw him paused, leaning over his work, watching you again. You were feeling warmer already. Michael took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and went back to his work. You couldn’t hear what he was saying to his experiment, but the scream that followed told you all you needed to hear.

Getting out of the chair, you let the material of your shift slip back down your body into place, sending a ripple of goosebumps over your body. You slowly sauntered around a large wooden table, your hand going up to your hair. Michael’s eyes noted the movement, though his head didn’t raise to acknowledge you. Letting your hand trail down from your hair, you let your fingers dip into the thin material at the neckline then, dragging the back of your hand over the taut material over your hard nipple, down your side. Leaning down slightly, your finger tips went over your thigh and you drug your nail up your thigh, leaving a white mark on your skin in it’s passing. Your nail caught on the shift dragging the fabric up as you sat on the edge of the table. Just thinking about what you knew was going to happen, you could feel your heartrate increase, and wetness forming between your legs. Hoisting your body up onto the table, you leaned back on your hands, legs slightly spread, you let your head fall back…

Michael didn’t appreciate his work being interrupted by your attempts at attention. He needed an army and he wasn’t going to get it from the angels on Earth, so he needed to find a way to make his own. The latest batch had been displeasing to say the least. He’d gone through quite a few werewolves that day and it didn’t look promising for more. He needed to think about new methods to achieve his goal.

He watched her as she moved like a cat. There was always a reason for the things he did and having her wear nothing but that satin shift had been one of his better decisions. She knew how to move and how to get his attention. When she got up on that table, her legs spread for him to see all her waiting for him, he decided he was done with his experiments for the day. Taking a handful of the experiment’s shirt, he dragged the body off the table and threw it into the pile with the others, he would deal with them later. He had more important matters to attend to.

He took off the apron and threw it aside as he crossed the room to where (Y|N) was being a very bad girl. She had been leaning back on both hands until she decided to start without him. Her fingers had slipped between her folds, moving up and down over her engorged clit, occasionally dipping into her wet, hot pussy.

[Originally posted by spnblog](https://tmblr.co/ZoAoti2cxZW_0)

When he’d first picked her, he had been unsure if she would be a good fit for him, but she had proven herself time and again. She was a willing partner to all he had in mind. She even surprised him a time or two. Their best times had always been when she needed him.

(Y|N) watched him as he approached her, her hand moving faster as he got closer.

“Stop,” he commanded, his tone leaving no room for disobedience. She stopped, panting, her fingers still inside her pussy.

He looked down at her. He knew that the meatsuit he was wearing was pleasing to look at. He had noticed women ogling but the only one he’d like the attention from was (Y|N). There was something about this human that really turned him on. It helped that his vessel also appreciated the form of this human. The fullness of his dick pressed hard against the fabric of his pants as he stood between her legs. She was laid out perfectly for him.

He stood above you, just looking down at you on display for him, that smug smile on his face, his perfect hair, three-piece suit. You didn’t dare move without his say so, though, you knew if you did, it would still end with you exhausted and satisfied. His strong hands went to the buttons on his jacket and he carefully removed it placing it on the table off to your side.

His eyes raked over your body turning you on even more. If you didn’t get relief from that archangel cock soon, you might explode. The give and take between the two of you could be excruciating. The heat from his hand on yours made you groan as he slipped your hand out of your sex and examined your slick fingers.

“You really shouldn’t start without me,” he said, then licked and sucked your fingers. “Mmm,” he said, eyes closed, “too sweet for a human.”

“Maybe I’m an angel,” you ventured as he released your hand.

The smug smirk was back, “No angel I know would do the things you do to me.”

You reached up and grasped his tie, pulling it free from the confines of his vest. He didn’t waver as you pulled yourself up to sitting. Your fingers worked to loosen the strip of fabric.

“Never heard of an angel, of any kind, do the things you do. Archangel or not,” you slipped the tie away, blindly discarding it on his jacket.

He knew what you were implying. You’d had a crash-course in the supernatural since meeting Michael. You’d seen more than you ever cared to know about and it had all been very alluring. You’d seen his power and it was incredible. You hooked your heels around his knees.

“I’m a special kind of archangel,” he said, his hands grasping your ass, pulling you toward his waist. You appreciated the hardness that pressed against you.

His head dipped toward yours, but he wouldn’t kiss you, he hovered close, making you stretch up to meet his lips. He kissed you back, melting your insides and leaving you breathless. He still wouldn’t give you any leverage, making you work for everything you got from him. When he finally released you, his eyes looked into yours with intensity that you only ever felt with him.

“What do you want, Angel?” he said, his voice like the satin you wore.

“I want you to eat me out like I’m the last meal you’re ever going to taste,” you said.

A small, amused smile touched his lips. He liked this human. Maybe he would make her an angel when this was all over. Then they could play for an eternity. He touched her shoulder his fingers gliding down her skin, over her breast, the length of his thumb rasping over her nipple. He enjoyed the shudder she gave, her mouth still close to his.

“And then what?” he asked, wondering if she had anything else she wanted to try.

“And then your gonna fuck me until I can’t take anymore and then you’ll keep going,” your voice just above a whisper.

“Why would I do any of this for you?” he asked.

Your hand gripped a handful of his ass, “Because you never had anything so sweet in all your miserable life. Let’s face it, before me, you were nothing but a bastard hell bent on world domination.”

“I still am, Angel,” he said, gently laying her back on the table. He wouldn’t admit it to her but having her with him made his stress relief much easier.

You felt the heat rise even higher in your body and you were somewhat grateful for how cold Michael kept the building. He gently pushed you forward so he could rest his elbows on the table and eat you like you were a cherry pie in a pie eating contest. You spread your legs wide for him and looked down at him as he hovered over your sex. Finally, he began playing at your folds, his long perfect nose nuzzling at you. You thought maybe he was going to be gentle with you this time. You didn’t want him to be gentle, you needed him to devour you. Slowly he began lathing you with his tongue. The man was magical. He was hot and wet and his whole being seemed to vibrate. You didn’t give a shit what he was doing with the werewolves as long as this is what he did to you at the end of the day. His hands gripped at your thighs. The more you squirmed, the tighter he held you and the faster he ate you out. You could feel your walls begin to tighten though he wasn’t even inside you to finish you off. You put your hands in his perfect hair looking for relief. Sensing how close you were, he sucked on you hard and slipped his fingers inside you keeping time with his mouth as he sent you over the edge screaming his name.

“MICHAEL!” one hand slapped the table the other gripping his hair. Though you had cum he was still working his hands and mouth on you and slowly, the throbbing began to ebb. He’d brought you to orgasm, but you were nowhere near satisfied. You need his dick buried deep inside you and ridden hard.

Michael released the vice grip he had on your hip and there was an audible ‘pop’ when he raised his head from your clit. You were breathing hard from his efforts and reveled in his messy hair and the wetness on his face from you. Reaching toward his suit jacket, you pulled out his pocket square and handed it to him. He gave you a nod as he wiped his face.

“I’m still hungry,” he said, putting down the folded pocket square.

You sat up on the table and reached for the buttons on his vest. He stood there letting you undo the buttons and slip the vest off his shoulders. There was something to said for a well done-up man, but when you needed him inside you, it was almost maddening. Instead you made yourself go slow, appreciating the feel of him under your touch. There wasn’t anything you would change about his vessel. He had chosen well. His knife was still on his hip, you noticed, as you pulled out his shirt tails.

Looking up at Michael, his eyes almost burned into yours. You didn’t love him, you weren’t sure you could. You just knew that sex with Michael was the best you’d had, and you didn’t want it to end. Even when he was using you, you didn’t mind because he returned the pleasure whenever you needed it.

He raised an eyebrow at you as your fingers grasped the knife on his belt and pulled it free from the sheath. One by one, you removed the buttons from his shirt.

“You’re destroying an expensive shirt,” he warned.

You weren’t scared of him. Whatever it cost him, which you assumed was nothing, he would take it out on you in whatever way he wished. It didn’t bother you any. There weren’t enough words to describe the way Michael made you feel. It was primal. You needed him, and you liked to think that he needed you.

“I don’t really care,” you said, finally freeing him of the last button. You laid down the knife next to you then reached for his right arm. His eyes never left yours as you put his big hand on your breast while you undid the button on his cuff. You felt the familiar rush to your loins as he squeezed and caressed you. For a moment, it seemed like it might be a good idea to let him have his way with you, but if he was being compliant, you were going to take him from whatever he would give you. He shifted his weight as you brought up his other wrist to undo his last cuff. If you didn’t know better, he seemed to appreciate your “filthy human” body.

He took off his shirt and laid it with the other clothes. He didn’t know why he bothered, the shirt needed almost every button replaced. But she sat there, looking at him like the god he knew he was. He was still hard from eating her out. The pleasures of the human body were their saving grace and (Y|N) was his. What continued to surprise him was that no matter how many times he made her climax, she never got enough. She would be there for him after a trying day and give him the release he needed, as often as he needed. He almost thought he might have feelings for this woman.

He didn’t think he could get harder than he was until she put his hands on her breasts. Soft, warm, full under his touch. He did like the way she held his knife, making her hands look even more delicate.

When she reached for his belt, she paused.

It never failed to amaze you how hard he could get. You reached out, putting your palm on the obvious hardness in his pants. You rubbed his cock through his pants, loving the sharp intake of breath through his nose. Your hand went lower, and he moved his feet apart to oblige you. His balls were full and ready.

Michael showed little emotion for you or anyone. When he touched your cheek gently, it almost made you think he cared about you. You grabbed his balls and held him firmly as you raked your nails across his chest. Little beads of red immediately went to the surface, your nail marks pink down his chest. The blue flashed in his eyes as his head dropped back. He growled when his gaze returned to you, and you could feel his cock twitch in your grasp.

His mouth slammed down on yours, his hips rutting into your hand. You tasted blood, but you didn’t care, you needed his big, hard cock inside you and you knew just how to provoke him into the sex you needed to be satiated. Provoking him seemed to be the only way to get him to feel something for you. You needed him to consume you and he was doing it. His kisses lit you on fire making your juices flow.

You took off his belt and dropped it, fingers eager for his pants. He startled you when he grasped your wrist. He had the knife in his hand and the point of it was touching the side of your neck.

“Turn about is fair play, (Y|N),” he said.

The tip didn’t puncture the skin, but you felt the point of it scratch your skin as it went to the strap of your shift. The blade slipped under the strap and, in the beat of your heart, it had been severed, freeing your breast from the confines of the shift. The red welts on his chest disappeared when he made you let go of him and pressed you down onto the table again.

His fingers went to the buttons on his pants and he finally had nothing holding him back. (Y|N) was up on her elbows looking at him. He liked it when she did that. She was looking at his human body and its almost painful arousal for her. He liked it when she squeezed him when he was hard. He liked the way her body tightened around his dick. Her body was perfect for his.

He was done playing her games. He would give her what she wanted, but he was going to take what he needed, too. He spun the blade on his finger, stopped it point down and jammed it hard into the wooden table. (Y|N) let out a startled gasp and squirmed under his scrutiny. He put his hands on her thighs, her muscles felt taut and ready for him. He wondered why he even had her wear clothing. Maybe it was the allure of what was hidden. He grabbed the lower hem of the shift with both hands and ripped it all the way up the middle, finally exposing her whole body to him.

He ran his hand up your thigh, over your stomach, between your breasts and back down again. He hooked his hands around her knees and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her up to sitting and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and he felt something different. He didn’t know what it was. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he lifted from the table.

He was crushing you to his body, his arms under you, easily holding you up as you kissed him while he walked with you to what he used as living space for the two of you. He crawled onto the bed with you still clinging to his body. He laid down on top of you and you reveled in the feel of his weight over your body. If you didn’t get him inside you soon, you were going to scream. You squeezed your legs around his waist, digging your heels into the back of his legs.

“Tell me what you want,” he said.

“I want you!” you growled savagely. “If you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to scream at the top of my lungs!”

“You could scream,” he kissed your neck in the way he knew drove you crazy, “all night long,” he kissed down your chest, “and no one would know.” His mouth clamped down on your nipple, sucking hard, teeth grazing your nipple.

“Oh Jesus,” you breathed out, his tongue flicked at your nipple, making you squirm under him. Your hands ran through his hair. The bastard had the nerve to chuckle.

“Michael,” he said.

“I know your damned name,” you growled trying to get him to move.

“You shouldn’t tease me when I work, my angel,” he said switching to your other nipple.

His hands were so warm. It was always such a surprise with how cold it was in there.

“Michael. Fuck me,” you said.

He kissed your belly, “I have important work to do.”

“Michael. Fuck. Me,” you said, again.

He raised himself over you, poised to finally give you what you were getting desperate for.

“I need your word you’ll stop,” he said.

You would never stop, “I’ll stop. I’ll stop.” You tried to pull him into you, but he was much, much stronger than you. His powerful body easily resisting you. “Michael!” Your hands were trying to pull his head down to you as you remembered how you thought this evening would go the way you wanted it.

The head of his penis went inside you then pulled back out.

“Remember this when you think it’s a good idea to tease me,” he said.

You knew he meant for that to be a threat, but here he was in bed, ready to fuck you into oblivion.

“I promise,” you lied.

Brutally, he slammed the full length of his big cock into you, eliciting a small cry from you. Knowing Michael, all you could do was hold on as he continued the relentless pace as he thrust in and out of you, sending a shock of pleasure with each movement. Your pulse hammered in your chest, almost as hard as Michael was fucking you. He rolled you on top of him so he could sit with you straddling him. It was a surprisingly intimate position for him to choose. He held your eyes with his as you started sliding up and down his shaft. His hands cupped your breast, pushing them together. His chest or his thumbs were rubbing the sensitive nubs as you moved.

You arched your back as you continued to ride his rock-hard dick, slowly sliding up and down, each movement more sensitive than the last. You were so close to Michael; your clit was grinding against his smooth skin. The pressure in your core was building as you began to move faster. Michael pulled your mouth to his, his tongue lapping and swirling with yours. Your bodies were slick with sweat, only adding to the glorious sensations of sex with an archangel. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at once guiding you, giving you more pleasure than you thought possible. You couldn’t stop kissing him. When you rolled your hips in a circle, he moaned, and you almost came right then. His hands gripped your hips again, so hard, you knew you’d have at least one set of bruises from this night and began grinding you against him in the same circular motion.

His arms rippled as he moved you up and down and in a circle. Putting your hands on top of his, it only took a few more motions to send you into oblivion as your walls clamped down hard on his long, thick shaft. For whatever reason, Michael needed you to cum before he could. The sensation of you, so tight around him, was more than he could bear. You grasped his shoulders as he rode out his orgasm with you.

An archangel’s desire is only hindered by the stamina of the partner he has. Michael and you had sex twice more that night before you were finally satisfied and exhausted. He told you that angels don’t have the need to sleep and neither did he. When you woke up in the morning, you expected he would be gone like he usually was, only this time was different. This time, when you woke up, it was to the feeling of Michael’s hand gently touching you. He was lying on his side looking at you as he touched you.

“What am I going to do about you?” he asked, more to himself than to you.

There was no answer to that, he would have to decide on his own. You knew what you wanted, but you had no control over that either. There was only now, and you were fine with that. In answer to his question, you kissed him, softly, and for the first time ever, Michael made love to you.


End file.
